Email systems, as currently implemented, offer insufficient coordination and collaboration. Specifically, a one-to-many email may provide the required information to a large number of people, but the current systems do not easily handle the subsequent responses, both back to the original sender as well as amongst various recipients. For example, if twenty people are sent an email and they all respond and copy each other, an email storm of over four-hundred messages is the result.
Conventional approaches to solving this problem have included the use of threaded email views, which allow the email user to organize the larger volume of information in a topical manner. However, this does not radically reduce the amount of time needed to read, correlate and summarize the email responses.